1. Technical Field
Embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a transistor and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a transistor and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, as size of electronic devices is smaller, with lower power consumption, higher performance, and with increased diversity, research into further improving their properties and increasing their data storage capacity continues. In particular, such electronic devices include transistors having various functions, such as memory cell transistors, driving transistors, etc., and various structures and materials for improving properties of these transistors have been proposed.
However, when the transistors are arranged on a substrate in 2-dimensions, properties of the transistors are degraded due to interference between horizontally adjacent transistors. In addition, when transistors are stacked on a substrate in 3-dimensions, their properties are degraded by interference between adjacent transistors in the direction of stacking.